Dancing Through Life
by nikpik
Summary: Kelsi has been forced to move, so Darbus has to choose a new musical. Wicked. Sabrina is new, and Ryan is falling for her quick. Sabrina like someone else though... Troyella. RyanOC. Ryan centric.
1. TRAILOR

Dancing Through Life

A/N: This is a trailer. Not a chapter. I had to make that clear, just incase people thought that this was actually a chapter. How silly of them. ANYWAY. This story is partly about 'Wicked'... an amazing musical with amazing music )

I don't know when I will update...or if I will, it depends on if YOU the READERS REVIEW! If I get at least 5 positive reviews telling me to continue, then I will. I'm not sure what pairing, but these are the ones I think I will have:

Troypay

Troyella

Ryella

Ryan/OC

Troy/OC

Chaylor

Sounds cool, right? Well, I'll let you be the judge of it:

_italics: _song lyrics

**Bold**: part of story

TRAILOR for DANCING THROUGH LIFE

_The trouble with school is_

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson_

_Believe me, I've been kicked out _

_Of enough of them to know_

**Shows new girl with black hair strutting in the hallway**

_They want you to become _

_Less callow, less shallow_

_But I say why invite stress in_

_Stop studying strife_

_And learn to live the unexamined _

_Life_

**Shows the new girl slapping Sharpay**

_Dancing through life_

_Skimming the surface_

_Gliding where turf is smooth_

**Shows new girl flirting with Troy**

_Life's more painless_

_For the brainless_

_Why think too hard_

_What it's so soothing?_

**Shows Ryan and new girl failing a test**

_Dancing through life_

_No need to tough if_

_When you can sluff it off as I do_

_Nothing matters, _

_But knowing nothing matters_

_It's just life_

_So keep dancing through_

**Shows group (with new girl) in a finishing pose on the stage**

FINISH TRAILOR

A/N: That dosen't sound too bad does it? I didn't think so... If you want me to continue, then I'd like for you to review...please?


	2. Prolouge

Dancing Through Life

Chapter 2: Prolouge

A/N: This is probably the shortest prolouge in the history of short prolouges...but I promise chapters will be longer as the story gains chapters!

DANCING THROUGH LIFE

Prolouge

"Oh.My.Gosh!" a young girl with chocolate brown hair and glasses yelled.

Her name was Kelsi Neilson, and right now, she was the happiest girl in the world.

Kelsi held the note at arms length. She had just been accepted to a very nice school for the Fine Arts in Boston, Massachusets! She was so excited! This was her dream...but that meant leaving her friends here in Alberquerque.

She looked at the bottem of the page, where it told her when she would be leaving.

"TOMORROW!"

A/N: Like I said, it was short, but I promise it will be longer... as the story gets longer, lol.


	3. The New Girl

Dancing Through Life

Written by: nikpik

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to all those who review, I truly appreciate it! This chapter was really hard to write, for some odd reason... I already have the second chapter partly written (strangly I wrote that before the first chapter!) Well, I'll stop rambling so you can read! (btw, I'd like 3 reviews before I post next!)**

**Chapter 1**

"_Wildcats everywhere, wave your hands up in the air! That's the way we do it, let's get to it, time to show the world!" _Cheerleaders chanted as Troy Bolton hopped off of the bus. The only reason he couldn't drive was the fact that his dad wasn't going to buy Troy a car. He said, " You're the one that's going to be driving, so you're the one that's going to pay for it"

Troy looked left and right, but he couldn't find the one person he was looking for. Ever since the end of last year, he had been dating Gabriella Montez, and things were going great. He just couldn't wait to see her in homeroom. Troy had made sure to call Gabriella to ask her who she had for homeroom, and she had the same as him: Mrs. Darbus. When Troy saw that he had the old bat AGAIN, he was terrified. ANOTHER year with her! It turns out that Darbus now teaches Theatre 2, so she was moved to the Senior classes, making Troy have her AGAIN.

Troy heard the warning bell ring, so he made his way to homeroom. Once he got there, he said 'hi' to all of his pals from last year, but he noticed that one was missing. Where was Kelsi? She had to be here somewhere...

Where was someone that might know where she was? He looked around for the Evans twins...they must know where she was!

Troy found Ryan at his locker, looking through one of his binders. "Hey, Ryan! Do you know where Kelsi is?"

Ryan looked up upon hearing his name, then said, "Didn't you hear, Kelsi is in Boston, she got accepted to a school for the fine arts... why do you ask? "

"I wanted to know what the musical this year is...has Darbus announced it?" Troy asked.

" We haven't even had first period yet! I'm sure she'll tell us in homeroom" Ryan said reassuringly. He shut his locker, then patted Troy on the back. Ryan walked away to homeroom, the same as Troy's to be more exact.

As sad as Troy was that Kelsi was gone, Troy was happy that she was following her dream of becoming a composer. Troy walked to homeroom just as the final bell rang, and sat in his seat.

"I hope you had a fantastic summer, but alot has changed over the break. For example, our own Kelsi Neilson has been accepted to a fine arts school all the way in Boston, Massachusets!" Darbus said, smiling. " For those of you wondering what the spring musicale will be, I have decided to make it 'Wicked'. Auditions will take place tommorrow during free period. Those auditoning for the part of Elphaba must be willing to paint their skin green, and those auditioning for the part of Fiyero must be willing to paint their skin with blue paint. I will announce which songs you are to sing for the parts tomorrow at the time of auditions."

Chad leaned foreward, then said, "Are you auditioning for this play?"

"Yeah. You should too! We'd have so much fun... you have to remember that basketball doesn't start for 2 more months... so you'll have plenty of time!" Troy said, getting more excited by the second.

Chad opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted when a girl walked in the door. She had a pale complexion, and long black, flowing hair that went down to her shoulder blades.

Troy leaned back, and asked Chad, "Who's she? I don't think i've ever seen her here"

The new girl gave Ms. Darbus a note, then Ms. Darbus announced," Class, this is Sabrina Sherman. She has come all the way from New York! Sabrina, go sit next to Mr. Bolton... Troy, wave your hand so Sabrina will know where to sit!"

Troy did as he was told, and Sabrina walked down the aisle, and sat in the empty seat.

! Ryan's Point of View !

Once Ryan saw Sabrina enter the room, he knew that she was the one for him. Now, he usually doesn't believe in love at first sight, but this was a special occasion..

"RYAN!" Sharpay whispered in his ear. She sounded very aggravated, which was never a good thing.

"Yes?" Ryan asked patiently.

"You're auditioning for Fiyero." She said, with a hint of bossiness in her voice.

Ryan shrugged. "Ok. Who are you auditioning for?"

"Galinda. I'm using 'Popular' as my auditioning piece. You should use 'Dancing Through Life'. I seem to remember that that is your favorite anyway."

"Yep" Ryan responded.

The bell rang, and all of the students headed out into the halls.

**A/N: Ok...while typing this I have decided to make this story a Troyella. I'm not sure about Sharpay though. I am bewildered that I have recieved so many reviews! I will give the people that review a special preview to one of the next chapters if you do! btw, the chapters will hopefully be a.longer and b. better in the coming chapters! Hope to see your review! **

**-nikpik**


	4. Autobiographies and Auditions

Dancing Through Life

Written by: nikpik

**A/N: Hey there! I thank everyone for the reviews:**

**ChaylorPrincess**

**Western Arawen**

**Troyella4evagrl**

**Troyella411**

**Randomly SmuRfy**

**...and all my anomonous reviewers!**

**I have made the decision to make a poll! I'm not sure what pairing to make this story... **

**a) Troy and Sabrina**

**b) Troy and Gabriella**

**c) Troy and Sharpay**

**Please vote! I hope that I get more votes because I have no idea what pairing to choose! Most of this chapter is lyrics, and I suggest that you read through them, unless you've heard the musical about a million times! Try and picture the actors/actresses singing the songs, and heck, if you like it, sing along with it!**

**Anyway...here you are!**

**Chapter 2**

The second day of school Sabrina strut down the halls of East High to her new locker, she had the strange sensation that someone was following her. Several times she turned her head, but no one was behind her.

When she arrived at her locker, she opened it, and started putting books in it, then finally put some books back in her backpack for the classes she was headed to next. When she closed her locker, however, a young boy with a funky looking hat was standing on the other side. He had a pale complexion, blue eyes, and a few strands of blonde hair was sticking out of hte blue hat that sat ontop of his head.

"And what can I help you with?" She asked. "Actually, I'd rather know your name."

"Ryan. Ryan Evans." he replied.

"And why did you follow me?"

"No reason. Actually, yes, to get away from Shar...I'm supposed to be telling you not to bother with auditions for the musical, so If I start telling you off, just play along, ok?" he asked. It sounded as if he were desperate.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about it." Sabrina said matter-of-factly.

Ryan looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because I'm going to be late for my next class if I continue to talk to you." She replied, walking off.

Ryan, however, had a different plan. He jogged up to Sabrina and asked, "What class do you have next?"

Sabrina sighed and said, "Language Arts, why do you ask?"

"Really? I have that too! Do you know where it is? I can show you if you want me to, I don't mind."

Sabrina was taken aback by the blonde boy's enthusiasm. "Um...ok..."

Ryan took Sabrina by the hand and led her to second period Language Arts.

When the two arrived in the classroom, on the board were written instructions for the students to stand to the side of the room until the teacher came back. The two stood in opposite corners of the room, mostly because Sabrina kept ignoring Ryan. Something about him was...odd.

"Hello students, sorry i'm late." the teacher said, walking into the room. "Now, you may be wondering why I had you stand to the sides of the room. I'm going to give you assigned seats, so I won't have to worry about talking. Oh, and by the way, I'm Mrs. Chandler." Mrs. Chandler said, smiling.

The teacher took out a clipboard and pointed to the seats as she said someone's name. The seats were in groups of two; three pairs in a row, and four pairs in each column.

"Sarah... 3,1,a. Sabrina... 3, 2, a. Ryan... 3,2,b." Mrs. Chandler finished.

As Sabrina moved to her seat, she muttered. "Oh, great, the weird-o." Sabrina sat down, and immediatly opened her notebook and started studying lyrics to the song she was going to sing for the musical auditions.

Ryan also sat down, but instead, he looked at the teacher, who was now talking about a project each table had to do with the person sitting next to them, "For the next two days, I'm going to ask you and your partner to write an autobiography. Can anyone tell me what an autobiography is?"

A girl in the front row raised her hand, and Mrs. Chandler said, " Yes, Chloe?"

The girl responded, "An autobiography is when you write about your life, not someone elses."

"That's right! I want you to write a rough draft of an autobiography, and share it with your table partner. Get to work."

"Did you hear that?" Ryan asked, trying to get Sabrina's attention.

Sabrina looked up. "What?"

"We have to write an autobiography, then share it with our table partner." Ryan said, trying to help.

"Oh, well, ok." Sabrina said, tearing out a piece of paper and starting on it.

**AUDITIONS **

That afternoon during free period, Sabrina walked into the auditorium with an heir of confidence. She walked to the front row and took a seat, waiting for the auditions to start.

Suddenly, Ms. Darbus stood up on the stage and said, "We will start auditions with anyone wishing to audition for the role of Galinda. Please stand."

Sabrina looked out and into the audience, and noticed that only one person was standing.

"Sharpay, a nice way to start auditions. Since you're wishing to audition for Galinda, I want you to sing 'Popular'."

Sharpay walked up the isle and stood onstage. "Go" she said, queing the music.

The music started and Sharpay started to sing:

_Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:_

Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me

Sharpay finished and everyone clapped, mostly because she cast the audience a terrible look.

Ms. Darbus stood up, and said, "Very nice job! Now, anyone wishing to audition for the role of Elphaba, please stand!"

Sabrina stood up, ready for whatever she was supposed to sing.

"Ok... I'm going to have Ms. Montez go first, and then..." Ms. Darbus said, not sure what Sabrina's name was.

"Sabrina Sherman."

"Oh, right. Ms. Montez first, then Ms. Sherman." Darbus said. "I want you two to sing part of 'Defying Gravity'."

Sabrina sat down again, and listened to Gabriella sing first. In Sabrina's opinion, She really didn't like it; Sabrina was confident that she could do better.

Once again, Ms. Darbus stood up and said, "Sabrina Sherman!"

Sabrina stood up, and walked to the stage. She could show these people how to _properly _sing a song. She qued the music just as Sharpay did, and was ready to sing.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

Sabrina heard the music soften and knew the end was near. She finished her final note. When the music finished, some claps were heard, but not many. The most noticable was Ms. Darbus.

"Excellent! Before we have the other parts audition, I'm going to have Sharpay sing with... Sabrina. Consider this the callback. Ms. Montez, if I'm not satisfied with Ms. Sherman's performance, then you will be performing with Ms. Evans to see who is better. Que the music!" Ms. Darbus stated, as Sharpay climbed onto the stage.

The music started, and the two started to sing:

_  
SHARPAY  
(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!  
SABRINA  
I hope your happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you   
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition_

BOTH  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now  
SHARPAY  
(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:  
SABRINA  
(spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!  
SHARPAY  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:

SABRINA  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together.

(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

SHARPAY  
If we work in tandem:

BOTH  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

SABRINA  
They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

SHARPAY  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

SABRINA  
(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

BOTH  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

SABRINA

_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!  
SHARPAY  
I hope you're happy!_

BOTH  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

SABRINA  
:Bring me down!

BOTH  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her

SABRINA  
Ahhh!  


The two finished, and alot of clapping was heard.

"Amazing! Ms.Sherman, you are going to play Elphaba!" Ms. Darbus said, writing something on her clipboard. "Now, Ms. Montez... you will be playing Nessarose; Elphaba's younger disabled sister. Moving on! Anyone trying out for the role of Fiyero, please step foreward!"

Two young men stepped foreward. One Sabrina knew, the other she didn't. The one she knew was named Ryan Evans. _Oh, great. This kid is in drama! Oh, yeah. He was 'warning' me not to audition...but he said his sister put it up to him so maybe he's not that bad... _Sabrina thought.

"Ah! Mr. Evans and Mr. Bolton! Let's start with...Mr. Bolton. The audition piece for Fiyero is 'Dancing Through Life', so you should know the lyrics to that... let's get started!" Ms. Darbus said, signaling Troy to get on the stage. He did so, and the music started for him. He took a deep breath and sang:

_the trouble with schools is  
they always try to teach the wrong   
lesson  
believe me, i've been kicked out  
of enough of them to know  
they want you to become less callow  
less shallow  
but i say: "why invite stress in?"  
stop studying strife   
and learn to life "the unexamined life"_

Dancing through life  
skimming the surface  
gliding where turf is smooth  
life's more painless  
for the brainless  
why think too hard?  
when it's so soothing  
dancing through life  
no need to tough it  
when you can sluff it off as i do  
nothing matters  
but knowing nothing matters  
it's just life  
so keep dancing through...

dancing through life  
swaying and sweeping  
and always keeping cool  
life is fraughtless  
when you're thoughtless  
those who don't try  
never look foolish   
dancing through life  
mindless and careless  
make sure your where less  
trouble is rife  
woes are fleeting  
blows are glancing  
when you're dancing  
through life... 

Troy finished the song, but only two people clapped, both of which were unknown to Sabrina. "Mr. Evans, please get on the stage and show Mr. Bolton how it is done!" Darbus yelled, apparantly not the least bit impressed with Troy's performance.

Ryan hopped on the stage, microphone in hand, ready to sing. The music played, and he sang:

_the trouble with schools is  
they always try to teach the wrong   
lesson  
believe me, i've been kicked out  
of enough of them to know  
they want you to become less callow  
less shallow  
but i say: "why invite stress in?"  
stop studying strife   
and learn to life "the unexamined life"_

Dancing through life  
skimming the surface  
gliding where turf is smooth  
life's more painless  
for the brainless  
why think too hard?  
when it's so soothing  
dancing through life  
no need to tough it  
when you can sluff it off as i do  
nothing matters  
but knowing nothing matters  
it's just life  
so keep dancing through...

dancing through life  
swaying and sweeping  
and always keeping cool  
life is fraughtless  
when you're thoughtless  
those who don't try  
never look foolish   
dancing through life  
mindless and careless  
make sure your where less  
trouble is rife  
woes are fleeting  
blows are glancing  
when you're dancing  
through life... 

Sabrina found his voice soothing...something she had never heard before. Ryan sang much better than Troy; his voice was flowing, not at all like Troy's version, which was choppy and unrehearsed.

"Much better! You have the part!" Darbus said, smiling. "Troy, I will assign you a part after everyone else has gone... Anyone else? Who are you auditioning for? " Darbus said, motioning for the two people in the back to come foreward.

Two boys came up the isle, neither of which Sabrina knew. She vaguely remembered seeing one of the boys in her homeroom, but couldn't be for sure.

"Um... I'll audition for... um..." One boy said. He was tall, with short hair,and a skinny face.

"Zeke Baylor? Since when do you sing? Well, we'll give you the part of... Dr. Dillamond. He is a proffessor at Shiz, and is a goat. Ask Mr. Bolton for ethe lyrics to ' Something Bad.' And who is that with you? Ah, Mr. Danforh, do you sing? Well, I'll have you play Boq, a Muchkin, who has a crush on Ms. Galinda... you will sing in many assorted songs.. you can talk to me about what songs you sing. Is that all? Well, I'm going to have another round of auditions, but not for main parts tomorrow...maybe the choir will help out..."Ms. Darbus said, walking away.

The group went their seperate ways, waiting for the day to be over.

**A/N: Was that good? I was going to add something else, but I'll wait for you all to ponder on that... Please review! I don't have anything to bribe you with this time, but could you find it in the goodness of your heart to help this young girl improve? Please? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this!**


	5. Mornings

Dancing Through Life

**A/N: Hello! I answered a few questions that were asked ( i love the questions, people hint hint, nudge nudge) and i have the next chapter written, i just need to type it, and hope to get it up by Sunday at the latest, if not tomorrow. Now, without further ado, here you are!**

Chapter 3

"Taylor, why weren't you at auditions? You said you'd be there!" a distressed Gabriella said while the two were at Taylor's house.

"I told you I would be late!" Taylor protested, shrugging her shoulders in the process.

"You never showed up! When I was on the stage auditioning I was looking for you!" Gabriella said, turning a page in her math book.

"I'm sorry. I wish I culd make it up to you, but since the auditions are already over--" Taylor started, but was immediatly interrupted by Gabriella, " But there are still auditions for singing positions and dancers. I know for a fact that you dance, so why don't you audition for that?"

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Please?" Gabriella asked. She gave Taylor her puppy dog face, and Taylor had to agree.

"Ok"

DTLDTLDTL

(NEXT DAY)

"Thanks mom!" Sabrina said, closing the door of her mom's car.

Her mom drove off to work, and Sabrina was left outside of East High. This was the worst part of having a family that gets up at the crack of dawn every morning. It was especially hard when you weren't a morning person. Her whole family were early risers: mom, dad, and even her 12-year-old brother, Matthew.

She pulled out her ipod, and sat on one of the stone benches that was outside of the school.

Suddenly, a car pulled up. A young man hopped out, and someone from inside the car yelled, " I'm going to park the car. You go on to the gym and start warming up."

The young man walked to the front door and unlocked it. He then saw Sabrina and jogged to her. "Hey! What are you doing here so early?"

"My mom and dad both go to wok early and buses don't pass my house. What are you doing here so early?" Sabrina asked.

"My dad is the coach here, so we use the gym to do a morning workout. Do you wanna come in? It's chilly out here...?" Troy asked, being kind.

"Sure..." Sabrina said breathlessly. Wow was this guy hot. Wait...she had seen him before...at auditions!

Sabrina stood up, grabbed her bag, and followed Troy into the school. "Can I put my things up?" she asked tentativly.

"Sure. I'll put my stuff up too." Troy said, walking towards his locker.

About 2 minutes later, Troy was at Sabrina's locker. She shut the locker and said, "Where are you headed?"

"Morning workout. I asked Chad to come, but I doubt he will." Troy said.

"Well why not?" Sabrina asked, closing the locker door.

"Let's just put it this way, if Chad could, he would sleep until noon." Troy said, beginning to walk towards the gymnasium. "So...do you play sports?"

"Some. I used to play some tennis. When I was 6 I played basketball for awile." Sabrina answered, walking alongside Troy.

"Why did you stop?"

"Huh?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"Why did you stop basketball?"

"Oh... I don't know... Oh! I remember! We moved like...three times that year, and I didn't have much time to play any type of sport... that's about the time when I started acting."

"Well, I hope you don't mind watching..." Troy said.

"Oh, not at all..." Sabrina said, smiling in a mischevious manner.

Troy didn't notice the admiring glint in her eye, either. He was too busy opening the door for Sabrina to enter the gym.

The first thing Sabrina saw was a young man with very poofy hair napping on the bleachers. "Who is he?" Sabrina asked, pointing to the boy.

"Him? That's Chad. I'm surprised that he even showed up, really..." Troy said, walking towards the boy's locker room." Since Chad is already changed, I'd better get changed too. Hope you don't mind, but can you try and wake Chad up?"

"Ok..."

Sabrina walked to the equipment room and found a firetruck-red dodgeball. She ran to about 10 feet from the sleeping boy, and threw it at his head. Mind you, she didn't throw it _that _ hard.

The dodgeball landed squarly in his back. Chad then proceeded to fall off the bleachers and land on the cold, hard ground with a lound 'THUD' that echoed all across the gym.

"Ow..."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sabrina said, rushing over to Chad.

She helped Chad stand up, then said, "I only meant to wake you up, I swear!"

"It's cool" Chad muttered, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, my mom and dad both work really early so they had to drop me off, then Troy came and let me in..." Sabrina said, looking at her feet.

Chad opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Coach Bolton, who just came into the gym from his office, "Miss, who are you?"

"I'm Sabrina Sherman... I don't have anything else to do, and my parents work really early, so they have to drop me off around 6:00... Troy let me in"

"He did, did he?"

"Yes, sir. Can I watch or...?" Sabrina asked tentatively.

"Yes, you can watch, but stay quiet."

DTLDTLDTL

**A/N: This chapter is basically a filler, or what my teacher would call a 'Rising Action Chapter' It does lead to something, though. PLEASE tell me which person to pair RYAN with. I HAVE decided to make it a TROYELLA. Now I don't know who to put Ryan with (Not that there are many people to choose from...) THANK YOU for taking the time to read my story!**

**-nikpik**

_P.S. The next chapter has ALOT of drama in it, so LOOK OUT for it!_


	6. And They Kiss

Dancing Through Life

**A/N: DRAMA ALERT!**

**Chapter 4**

Sabrina sat in Language Arts, pretending to write an autobiography. At her old school, she had to do the same exact assignment, so she just had to print the document off of her laptop.

Ryan, however, was scribbling something down in his 5 subject notebook. He suddenly muttered, "Done!" He looked up, a giant smile plastered on his face.

Sabrina thought he looked adorable.

'_Wait a second! You like Troy, remember?' _Sabrina thought to herself furiously. "Good!"

Suddenly, the PA system came on, and someone said ," Sharpay Evans to Ms. Darbus' room,"

"Isn't she your sister?" Sabrina asked Ryan.

"Yes." Ryan muttered.

The bell rang before Sabrina could say anything else.

DTLDTLDTL

"Ok, everyone Ms. Darbus put me in charge while she is doing secondary auditions. We are going to practive some improv scenes that I have written in this hat." Sharpay Evans said while talking to a group of Drama students: Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Ryan, and Sabrina.

Ryan leaned over to Sabrina and muttered, "It's my hat..."

It was true; Ryan wasn't wearing his usual hat.

"And I have everyone's name in this hat," Sharpay finished.

"Is that your hat too?" Sabrina asked.

"No. It's one of the drama costumes." Ryan muttered back. He didn't want to face Sharpay's wrath by talking loudly.

"Anyone want to start?" Sharpay asked happily. No one answered. "Ok, I'll choose the names and the scene. " Sharpay thrust her hand into the hat that held names. When her hand came out, two slips of paper were in her hand. "Troy and ...Chad..." she repeated the process, only with the hat with the scenes in it. "Your scene will be..." Sharpay read it, sighed, and looked up, " Playing basketball."

The two boys looked shocked with their luck. They high-fived eachother then ran onto Ms. Darbus' mini stage.

The two did their skit (which was terribly boring) for about 30 seconds before Sharpay yelled, "CUT!"

The guys gave her a weird look, then walked off the stage.

The group continued for awile, doing random pairs and random scenes like shopping, or going to the movies. When they finally reached the last scene, Sharpay said (in a very dramatic voice) "The final pair will be... Sabrina and Ryan! And their scene will be..." She stopped to have a dramatic pause," ooh! A couple's first kiss!"

Sabrina, who had been drinking water at the time, spit it all over the room ,"What!"

Sharpay stepped foreward then said, " I'm going to make this as simple as possible so even you can understand. You. Are. Going. To. Kiss. Ryan. Do you understand?"

Sabrina gulped. Sharpay could be mean!

"Yes. I understand." she said in a monotone. "C'mon Ryan."

Sabrina walked onto the stange, then waited for Ryan to get there.

"Action!"

Ryan walked towards Sabrina, put his arm around her waist, and said, " So...how was it?"

"How was what?" Sabrina pretended to be confused.

"Our first date of course!"

"It was...magical!"

"Do you think this is magical?" Ryan asked, putting his hands in hers.

"Do I think what is magical?"

Then he kissed her. Sabrina was amazed. When they broke apart, Sharpay yelled, "CUT!" which totally ruined the moment.

When the bell rang, signaling lunch, Ryan pulled Sabrina aside, and said, "Did you enjoy that?"

Sabrina shrugged.

"Do you want to do it again?" Ryan asked.

"Do what again?"

Ryan took a deep breath, then kissed her.

Sabrina was taken aback. How could he use her like that!

When the two broke apart, Ryan said, "That".

Sabrina was furious. She wasn't sure why, but she was. "Sure, like I will ever do that again!" Sabrina said sarcasticaly, "I hate you! Get out of my life!"

Sabrina then proceeded to run out of the room in tears.

Ryan sulked all the way to the music room. He tried to sing, but his voice was all scratchy.

He felt so terrible that he started to cry.

**A/N: How is that for drama? Sabrina isn't all she's cracked up to be, now is she? Please tell me your thoughts! I'm not exactly sure what to do now, so I could use some help from my readers! Thank you for reading and reviewing! (Especially Landon, who reviewed the Trailor... thank you soo much for the spectacular review!)**

**-nikpik**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**A/N: Ok. I am going to continue soon. But I have to plan...and the next chapter is going to be VERY long. And I'll give someone a special mention and a preview of the banner I made for the story if they can guess which scene from the trailor i'm going to use for this next chapter, and no, I won't give you a hint... lol. A hint would totally give it all away. Well, I hope that you succeed. **

**For the real reason, I need some help. After this next chapter, I have no clue what to do. If ANYONE has ANY suggestions, I would greatly appreciate it. I can't wait to hear you suggestions!**


	8. What is This Feeling?

Dancing Through Life

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Western Arawen got a preview of the banner, which you can now see in my profile! This chapter is quite long, but I think you will like it!**

**; ) Seriously, I think it is my best chapter yet. Speaking of best chapter, I'd like for you, my readers, to vote for my best chapter so far! So tell me which one you like the best, and why!**

Chapter 5

Sharpay was the first to notice Ryan's strange behavior and whenever she asked what was wrong, he would just shake his head and walk away. What was going on? This wasn't his normal happy-go-lucky behavior. She had to find out what was going on.

Free Period the Next Day

Sharpay was determined to find out why her brother was so sad. While she and Ryan walked down the hallways to the auditorium, Sharpay asked, "In just one word, tell me what's wrong."

Ryan grunted. He said, "Sabrina"

Sharpay stopped where she was. Sharpay ran into the auditorium, trying to find Sabrina. She ran down the long isle, but when she found Sabrina, Darbus was on the stage, ready to talk. "Nice of you to join us, Ms. Evans. Where is your brother?"

"He's coming"

"Ah. Since Bolton and his team mates have...hockey practice, I'm going to have Sabrina and Sharpay sing. By that time, Bolton and them will be back, and I will announce something very exciting. Sabrina, Sharpay, onstage. You will be singing 'What is This Feeling?'."

The two walked onstage and waited for the music to play.

"You're going to pay for doing that to my brother." Sharpay whispered menancingly, even though she didn't know what exactly Sabrina had done to Ryan.

"Chorus, you're going to sing the part of the townspeople. Que music!"

The music started, and the girls began to sing:

_Sharpay:_

_(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical:_

_Sabrina:_

_(spoken) My dear Father:_

_BOTH: _

_There's been some confusion_

_Over rooming here at Shiz:_

_Sabrina:_

_But of course, I'll care for Nessa:_

_Sharpay:_

_But of course, I'll rise above it:_

_BOTH_

_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond_

_Yes, there's been some confusion_

_For you see, my room-mate is:_

_Sharpay:_

_Unusually and exceedingly peculiar_

_And altogether quite impossible to describe:_

_Sabrina:_

_Blonde._

_Sharpay:_

_What is this feeling?_

_So sudden and new?_

_Sabrina:_

_I felt it the moment_

_I laid eyes on you:_

_Sharpay:_

_My pulse is rushing:_

_Sabrina:_

_My head is reeling:_

_Sharpay_

_My face is flushing:_

_BOTH_

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame,_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes:Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

_Sharpay:_

_For your face_

_Sabrina:_

_Your voice_

_Sharpay:_

_Your clothing_

_BOTH_

_Let's just say - I loathe it all_

_Ev'ry little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure and strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

_Chrorus:_

_Dear Galinda, you are just too good_

_How do you stand it? I don't think I could!_

_She's a terror! She's a Tartar!_

_We don't mean to show a bias,_

_But Galinda, you're a martyr!_

_Sharpay_

_Well: these things are sent to try us!_

_Chorus_

_Poor Galinda, forced to reside_

_With someone so disgusticified_

_We all just want to tell you:_

_We're all on your side!_

_We share your:_

_ALL_

_What is this feeling Loathing_

_So sudden and new? Unadulterated loathing_

_I felt the moment For her face, her voice_

_I laid eyes on you Her clothing_

_My pulse is rushing Let's just say:_

_My head is reeling We loathe it all!_

_Oh, what is this feeling? Ev'ry little trait_

_Does it have a name? Makes our very flesh_

_Yes: Begin to crawl:._

_Ahhh: Ahhh:_

_ALL_

_Loathing!_

_Sharpay and Sabrina:_

_There's a strange exhilaration Loathing_

_In such total detestation Loathing_

_So pure, so strong Loathing_

_Chorus_

_So strong!_

_Sharpay and Sabrina:_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last ALL_

_And I will be loathing Loathing_

_For forever loathing Loathing_

_Truly deeply loathing Loathing you_

_My whole Loathing_

_Life long! Unadulterated loathing_

_Sabrina:_

_Boo!_

_Sharpay:_

_AAH!_

"Magnificent! I could feel the tension between you!" Darbus shouted. "But, dear Sabrina, you need to work on your high notes. Ms. Evans, will you help her...perhaps at your house...?"

Sharpay put on a fake smile, then said," Ok, Ms.Darbus."

"Good, now where is Bolton?"

Just at that moment, Chad, Troy, Jason, and Zeke all walked into the auditorium, laughing.

"Thank you for joining us. Now, onto my announcement..."

The boys sat down next to Sharpay and Gabriella. Ryan and Sharpay sat behind them.

"Now, as you know, Kelsi Neilson recently moved to Boston to attend a Fine Arts school. The musical they are doing is, coincedently, Wicked, so we are going to Boston to visit Kelsi and to see their production." She paused for a second to grab some papers, then walked toward everyone and gave them all a form, "These are permission slips. You need to have a parent sign it and return it to me by Thursday, or you will not be going to Boston on the 14."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. We need to have the permission forms in two days from now, and we leave next..." Chad said, counting on his fingers, " Thursday?"

"Yes, Mr. Danforth. Now remember we don't have rehearsals this afternoon. Sharpay, have Sabrina come home with you and Ryan. That is all. You are dismissed."

The rest of the day went smoothly for Sabrina. Until Eighth Period math. The previous day, she had taken a test along with the rest of the class, and the teacher was going to return the tests today.

The teacher, Mr. May, said, " As you can see, I have placed names on the tables. You are to sit where your name is."

Sabrina did as she was told, then looked to see who she was to sit next to. Ryan Evans. Just her luck.

The bell rang just as Ryan walked in the room. He looked puzzled for a second, then read the board, which had the instructions for where to sit.

He looked around for a second, then noticed his name on the table next to where Sabrina was sitting. He looked down at his feet then walked to his seat. Sabrina examined him for awhile. His hair looked messy under his hat. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying. Sabrina felt terrible.

"I'm now going to pass back your tests from yesterday..."

-------------------------------Ryan's Point of View-----------------------------------------

When Ryan got his test back, he immediatly looked at the small, red letters located in the upper right-hand corner of the paper. He sighed and closed his eyes. What will his parents say? He promised them that he would start this year better off than the last! His father never touched him before, but then again, he had never gotten this bad a score...

"Ryan?" Sabrina asked him.

"What? Do you want to yell at me some more? And while you're at it, do you wanna say that you're smarter than me?" Ryan said, shoving his test in her face.

"I'm not smarter than you. And I don't want to yell at you." Sabrina said softly.

Ryan chose to ignore the second part.

"What's lower than a 20?"

"A 10." Sabrina said solumnly.

"Oh."

Ryan was happy to know that there was at least ONE person in the school that wasn't smarter than him. At least he wasn't in Special ED. Yet.

"Look, Ryan, I'm sorry. Really. I was too dramatic, and... and I want to give our relationship a chance."

Ryan looked up." Really?"

Sabrina sincerely smiled at him.

"Really."

**A/N: Awww...How sweet: ) Next up... 'The Evans House' (Original title, I know...) And I might even put in some information about the trip... Oh, and this WILL NOT be a Suite Life crossover! I might not update as much next week because it's Fall Break and I tend to get more written while i'm in school than I do when i'm home, lol. Don't forget about the favorite chapter!**

**-nikpik**


	9. Grounded!

Dancing Through Life

**A/N: Well, here you are. I don't think this will be a good one, but it will probably be the best I can get. Since Ryan and Sabrina are Boyfriend/Girlfriend, they will have their moments, but since i'm terrible at that type of writing (believe me) there probably won't be that much of it in here. I believe that in the fanfiction world, it's called 'fluff' :D. Well, here you go! Oh, and thank you for the magnificent reviews! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 6

When the final bell rang, Ryan escorted Sabrina to his car. While the two waited for Sharpay, they chatted a little bit, not saying anything relevant.

When Sharpay came to the car, she said ," Get in. Ryan, you drive." She herself sat in the passenger's seat, but not before glaring at Sabrina. Sabrina, however, just sulked in the backseat of the car, not wanted to get yelled at by Sharpay.

When the car stopped at a red light, Ryan said, "Shar. There's something I need to tell you."

She looked at Ryan for a second, then said, "Can't this wait? We're occompanied by... verman."

Sabrina just sulked lower in the seat.

"Shar. Sabrina and I are going out." said Ryan, sighing.

"WHAT! You must be kidding me! After what she did to you! Please, tell me you're lying!" Sharpay said dramatically.

"I'm not. And she didn't do anything to me. I did something to her." Ryan said, making the car accelerate as the light turned green again.

"Verman. Is that true?" Sharpay said, turning to face Sabrina.

"Please don't call me that. And.. well... Ryan kissed me, and I was a total jerk about it. I apologized and asked him out." Sabrina said, sitting a little further up.

"Oh. Well, I still don't like you." Sharpay said, turning back to face the front.

Sabrina sighed. She would never get along with Sharpay, apparantly, no matter how hard she tried.

The three finally got to the Evans' house, and when they got inside the house, Sabrina's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God. You have got to be kidding me."

"Ah. Home sweet home." Sharpay said, dropping her purse on the floor by the mat. " You can put your things there." she said, pointing to a corner marked '_Ryan_'.

Sabrina did as she was told, then walked back to Sharpay, who seemed to be waiting for her. "C'mon. I'll show you to the recording room. We can rehearse there."

The two walked down the stairs, Ryan seemed to have dissapeared. Sharpay led Sabrina down a long hallway, then they walked into the first room on the right. Actually, it was the only room on the right.

"Ok. Darbus said you need to work on high notes. Personally, I though you were fine, but if she says so... I'm going to have you sing as high as you can. Go." Sharpay said, turning into the room and sitting on one of the four chairs that were next to two microphones and alot of technical equipment that Sabrina didn't know it's use.

"These things were sent to tryyy us!" Sabrina sang perfectly. It was one of the highest lines of song in the entire show, other than 'No One Mourns the Wicked', where Galinda practically sang opera.

She could do better, Sharpay decided, but she was good.

Over the next half an hour, Sharpay taught Sabrina how to make her voice higher without cracking. When the half an hour was up, Sabrina's throat burned. She collapsed on the couch just as Ryan entered the room wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. Evidently he had changed. In his hands were two water bottles, dripping with condensation.

He grinned at the sight of Sabrina, then faced Sharpay and said, "How is she doing?"

"Good. Now give me some of that wather!" Sharpay responded, reaching for the water bottle.

Ryan walked to the chair next to Sabrina, sat down in it, and handed her the water. She gratefully took it, then smiled at him.

He sincerely smiled back. Sabrina loved his smile. It was so... charming.

"Shar, are you done with Sabrina?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay said, swallowing a mouthful of water.

"C'mon Sabrina." Ryan said, holding his hand out to her." Go get your things and I'll meet you at the front door."

Sabrina did as she was told, slowly walking out of the room and down the long hallway.

"Shar, I'm going to get in trouble. Big time." Ryan said seriously, standing up and looking at his twin.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, then said in a rather accusing tone, "What have you done this time?"

"I got a 20 on my math test," he said solumnly, looking down at this feet.

"You WHAT! Ryan, you know how short dad's temper is!" Sharpay exclaimed. She then lowered her voice," What were you thinking? Do you have to show them?"

"Yes." Ryan muttered.

She sighed, unable to find the right words to express her feelings. "You should take your girlfriend home."

"Yeah." he said, walking out of the room and dissapearing down the long hallway.

Sharpay stood up, and took the long journey back to her room.

Meanwhile, while in the car, Ryan was in the driver's seat, thinking while at a red light. Was Sabrina perfect for him? He was going to ask her a few questions about herself, but once he opened his mouth, Sabrina said, " You know, I hate the name Sabrina. How about you call me 'Sabs' **(A/N: Pronouce it 'Sabes' ...please?) **? I mean, the name 'Sabrina' is so long! How about it?"

Ryan smiled. That would be perfect. "Great, Sabs."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Evans household

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Evans had just arrived home, and Ryan was so nervous he was shaking. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he was scared. Perhaps he couldn't perform because of his bad grade, or...

Ryan walked up to his father, who was on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"Dad? I have something to show you... you need to sign it..." Ryan said in a small voice.

His dad looked up, then took the paper from Ryan's outstretched hand. He glared at Ryan. "What is this?"

"...My math test." Ryan said, looking down at his feet again.

"You promised you would do better. What do you think your punishment should be?" his dad said, looking up at his only son.

Ryan didn't answer. He just looked back down at this feet.

"Should I make it up for you? Ok, then. How about no musical this time around? Or..." he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the permission form that would allow Ryan to go to Boston, " No trip to Boston to visit your little friend?"

Ryan gaped at his dad. How did he get that? "How did you--"

"I found it on the counter when I came home. I would have let you go, but seeing this score..."

"Dad, please! I really want to see Kelsi again! And we're going to see 'Wicked', and we need to see it so we can prepare for out musical! Please, I promise i'll do better!" Ryan said, begging his dad.

"That's what you said last time, and besides, you won't have to see the musical if you're not going to be in it!"

"But, dad! I've been in 18 productions and--" Ryan whined.

"Enough buts. Go to your room. I'll let you go to Boston, but once you get back, and the musical is over, you will be grounded for 2 weeks. That means no girlfriend visits either." His dad said, a hint of finalization in his voice.

"Wait, how did you know about Sabrina?" Ryan asked, walking to his room, which was on the second floor.

" I have my ways. Now go." he said, still looking at his newspaper.

"...Whatever you say, dad." Ryan said, shrugging his shoulders. He walked to his room, took a shower, then looked at the clock. It was 8:45. _I wonder what Sabs is doing... _Ryan thought, picking up his cell phone. His dad never said he was grounded _yet_.

He dialed the number Sabrina gave him, and he said, "Hey, this is Ryan. How are you Sabs?"

"Who is Sabs? Oh, you mean Sabrina? She's sick. Her throat hurts. Who are you? Oooh! Sabrina has a boyfriend! Well, she'll be better tomorrow!" a young voice said into the phone, rather loudly too.

"Who is this?" Ryan asked, really confused.

"This is Matthew, Sabrina's brother. She wants me to ask you if you're going on the field trip." He said.

"Tell her I am, and I need to talk to her tomorrow before homeroom."

There was a small pause, then he said, "Ok. She said 'ok.' Bye!" Matthew said, hanging up.

Ryan hung up the phone, then layed on his bed. It was now 9:15. Ryan was so tired from the day's work that he fell asleep right there.

**A/N: How was that? I don't think it was good, but i'll let you be the judge of that. If you can guess what Ryan's going to tell Sabs, then you get a special mention! Can't wait to hear from you!**

**-nikpik**


	10. Of Fights and Flirting

Dancing Through Life

**A/N: Hello there! I really enjoyed the reviews I got for the last chapter. I think the reviews will help me in math because I can get extra credit for a chart on the number of reviews...anyway, I didn't like this chapter either. Landon's review really helped me out, btw._ Miss-Ryan-Lover52 won the contest_! You'll see what happens early on in this chapter to come. I can't wait to hear how you respond to this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER! (OMG, my first ever): I do not own High School Musical or Wicked. If you do think that then you need to get your brain checked :- )**

Chapter 7

When Ryan woke early that morning, he felt terrible. Not emotionally, but physically. His neck ached, and his back felt as if many people were sticking him with sharp sewing needles. He groaned. What a way to start the day. At least he was going on the field trip next Thursday. That would be cool, seeing Kelsi and everything.

He leaned over to the nightstand next to his bed, and turned on the lamp. Temporarily blinded, he rolled out of bed and stumbled across the room to his gigantic closet. He turned on the florescent lights that were in a strait line on the ceiling of the baby-blue closet. He was once again blinded, since his blue eyes had not yet gotten used to the light. When they finally did, however, Ryan looked through his closet, wondering what he should wear today. He was feeling quite spontaneous, so he grabbed a pair of faded jeans, and an Expedition T-shirt. He grinned. Sharpay was going to blow her stack when she figured out that he was going to wear this to school. Not to make her too mad, he grabbed one of his designer hats (_When did I buy this stuff?)_ and walked out of the closet, turning off the lights.

He sneaked down the hallway, hoping not to disturb his sister, who was probably still sleeping. Ryan was wrong. As fate had it, Ryan heard the door to Sharpay's room slam shut. Crud.

Sharpay walked down the hallway, then walked down the long staircase. Ryan heard her heels clicking as she walked down the hard white marble steps. Suddenly, the 'click' of her heels stopped. Ryan Evans had been spotted.

"RYAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WEARING?"

Ryan winced at the tone of her voice. Instead of answering her like he should have, he just pretended he couldn't hear her (_Yeah, right, the only person that couldn't hear her must be either dead or deaf)._

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Sharpay said, trying to hurry down the steps. Luckily, she didn't fall down or trip, instead, she ran towards Ryan, as if she were a lioness hunting down her pray.

Ryan turned on his heel. He was going to take this like a man, even if it killed him (which it probably would). "I'm wearing something that someone _normal_ would! Jeans and a T-shirt!"

"Well why would you do that? We're not normal! Oh, don't tell me you're going to ditch drama to hang out with Troy-the-basketball-boy Bolton!" Sharpay said, her voice very dramatic.

"I would never do that. I just want to dress normally." Ryan said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sharpay started to walk forward, but proceeded to bump into Ryan on the way.

They blonde boy grasped his shoulder, then grabbed his blue messenger bag and walked out the door, no longer hungry.

Ryan arrived at school early, walked down the abandoned hallways to his locker, and opened his locker. As he shut it, he heard a loud noise coming from the gym. Curiosity getting the better of him, Ryan walked down the long, red and white hallway to the gym.

He pushed the heavy wooden gym doors open, and was shocked to see

Troy Bolton. Not him in particular, but the person that he was twirling in his arms.

It was Sabrina Sherman. Ryan was appalled. What was she doing? Was she _flirting_ with him? Ryan wondered. He just stood in the doorway, too confused and angry to move.

((((Sabrina's Point of View))))

It was just a normal morning. I got up at the crack of dawn, got a ride from mom, Troy let me in, but there was one thing that I didn't expect: Troy suddenly flirting with me.

"So... how is your relationship with Gabriella?" I asked when he started the flirt-a-thon. We were playing a rousing game of basketball (6-2, in favor of Troy).

"Uh... I sorta broke up with her." Troy said, holding the ball.

Not wanting to be a total jerk about it, and me...being well, me...just wanted to get some information out of him. "Um...I'm not a basketball sort of person, but aren't you traveling?"

Troy smiled for the first time that morning. That's my charm, I think, making certain people laugh. "Well, it isn't traveling if I'm not moving."

What a smart-alec. A very hott smart-alec, to be more precise. Before I knew it, Troy had suddenly thrown the ball to the side, and was headed for me. I, for some unknown reason, decided to panic (I know, I'm a nut job, aren't I?) He picked me up and started to twirl me... Wait! I'm with Ryan! I can't be flirting with Troy!

I started to frantically kick around, because that's just how I am.

Troy, who was apparantly not used to this behavior, got a little ticked off, "What are you doing? Don't you want to be with me?" He asked.

I suddenly heard the big gym doors open. I didn't dare look over, but little did I know, the next few words that escaped my mouth would save my relationship with Ryan Evans."No, I don't want to be with you because I'm with a really sweet guy right now." I said. I, of course, had much more to say, but I didn't want to hurt the man's feelings.

Troy set me down. I was like... 5'4" and he was at least 5 inches taller than me. "Who is this really sweet guy you're with?" He didn't exactly seem mean when he said it, but I knew on the inside he was fuming. I could tell those sorts of things.

"Ryan Evans. Now if you don't mind, I think i'm going to go--" I said, turning to the doors. I stopped in mid-sentance because I saw Ryan himself, standing there with his mouth open. I gave him a sweet smile and quickly walked over to him.

Since I can be quite outgoing at times, I kissed Ryan's cheek, and noticed that he blushed. We quietly walked out of the gym together, hand-in-hand.

**A/N: Hey there! How was it? What do you think of Sabrina? I gave you alot of insight on how she thinks, which may come in handy in the future (hint, hint, nudge, nudge). Well, thanks for reading once again, and remember that I NEED to improve as an author, and reviews can help do that! Constructive Criticism helps alot to. Not to be pushy or anything... lol, jk,jk.**

**Next chapter information! I feel very generous, so I'm giving you a clue to what MAY OR MAY NOT happen in the next chapter! It will always be in bold italics, btw:**

**_Ryan, Sabrina, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Gabriella, and Troy all gathered around the Drama Club's_** **_message board, looking at one piece of paper. This told them who they were going to room with (2 per room of the SAME SEX) and who they were going to be partnered up with for their sightseeing (2 per group of the OPPOSITE SEX). _**

_**The paper read:**_

**Oooh! Cliffy...uh...sorta. You can tell me which partners you prefer, but I'm not making any promises to if yours will be chosen. Notice that there are 4 girls and 6 guys, lol, so two of the groups will be of the SAME SEX! (hey, that's fun to do, sue me. Actually, don't because I only have a whopping 12 cents...)**

**Anyway, sorry for this freakishly long Author's note (maybe it's so long because the chapter was REALLY short...) Hope to hear from you!**

**-nikpik**


	11. Partners

Dancing Through Life

**A/N: Hey there. I had the BEST brainstorm in the car, so now I have this wonderful idea... you will see it here. YAY ME! Well, anyway, here you are:**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of it. Except Sabrina.**

Gabriella Montez did not like this. She only had about 20 lines in the whole production, and only sang in ONE song. This was rock bottom. The group of 10- Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, and Sabs- were all crowded around the drama club's balcony table at lunch.

"So let me get this strait, my character, Nessarose, was paralyzed at birth. Right?" Gabriella said, slightly confused.

"Yes." Ryan, Sabs, and Sharpay said all at once.

"Anyone else have any questions?" Sharpay said, motioning at everyone.

Zeke raised his hand tentatively.

"Yes, Zeke?" Sharpay asked, a hint of boredom in her voice.

"So...my character is a _goat_?" He asked, disbelievement dripping in his voice.

"Yes, Zeke. He's an Animal. With a capital 'A'. It means they can talk." Sabrina said dryly.

"Oh" he said, suddenly understanding.

The lunch bell rang, and the groups split up, walking to their seperate classes.

When classes were finally over, Ryan, Sabrina, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Gabriella, and Troy all gathered around the Drama Club's message board, looking at one piece of paper. This told them who they were going to room with (2 per room of the SAME SEX) and who they were going to be partnered up with for their sightseeing (2 per group of the OPPOSITE SEX).

The paper read:

**Room Assignments::**

**Sharpay Evans and Sabrina Sherman**

**Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez**

**Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross**

**Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, and Troy Bolton**

**Sightseeing Buddies:**

**Ryan Evans, Sabrina Sherman, and Sharpay Evans**

**Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton**

**Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross**

**Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie**

Pretty much everyone was satisfied with their partners in both areas (except for Sharpay). Everyone was really phyched for the trip, and when the Tuesday came around, they were all so excited it was hard to sit still in their seat. Of course, Troy, Chad, and Zeke were mostly excited because they got to miss school for a week and a half. Ryan, Sabrina, and Sharpay were mostly just excited because they got to see 'Wicked' performed. Jason was _ecstatic_ about going because he got to see his girlfriend, Kelsi. In general, eveyone was ready to leave.

-------------------------Sabrina's Point of View---------------------------------------------------

_Dear Journal,_

_It's Wednesday night, 11:30 am, the day before the big Boston trip. It took so long to pack! At least 5 hours because my mom had to go over everything three times to make sure I had everything that was on the packing list. We got room assignments and such yesterday. Guess who I get to be with? Yeah, you guessed it, Sharpay Evans. At least Ryan will be with me as a sightseeing partner. I'm dating Ryan now. He's such a sweet guy... I'm glad that I'm finally over Troy Bolton. I don't know why, but I think I made the right choice. And I think he's mad at me because all of a sudden the basketball team is picking on me. They all think I'm like Sharpay. But I'm not, and that really annoys me. I don't know how to prove it to them that I'm not... I'll think of that on the plane to Boston. We get to choose our seats, so Ryan and I are sitting next to eachother. There's three to a row, so I'm guessing Sharpay is going to be sitting next to Ryan. I hope I don't get the middle seat. I got a new CD yesterday, and I'm listening to it now. Amazing lyrics, the Jonas Brothers have. Good voices too... I think I'll download it on itunes and put it on my ipod so I can listen to it on the plane... _

_-Sabs_

Sabrina finished her journal entry, then walked to her computer, stuck the disk in, and downloaded the CD onto itunes.

Even though it was now 12:00, Sabrina wasn't at all tired. She didn't know if it was because she was going half way across the country in about 7 hours, or because she just finished off two Dr.Pepper's...

Around 3:00 am, Sabrina was in bed, almost asleep, when her cell phone began to ring. She groaned. Who could possibly be calling at three in the morning? Her hand reached over to her nightstand, grabbed her silver flip phone, and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Sabrina?" a soft voice asked. It was hard to tell who this was. "I can't sleep."

"Who is this?" Sabrina said, sitting up and turning on the light.

"Ryan. I can't sleep. I hope I didn't wake you up..." Ryan said. He sounded worried.

"It's ok. I wasn't asleep anyway. Why can't you sleep?" the brunett asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because of the trip..." he said nervously. Something wasn't right.

"Ryan. There's something else wrong. Please tell me. I want to help you out." She said sincerely.

Sabrina heard Ryan sigh loudly. "Sharpay is still mad at me for going out with you. I don't know what her problem is. She said she hated it that she had to spend time with both of us on the trip. I think she's going to do something to me tonight. I haven't been able to sleep."

"Oh, Ryan. It'll be ok. You can sleep on the plane anyway. That's probably what I'm going to do. Just be careful. Ok?"

Ryan paused for a second. About thirty seconds later, Ryan said, "Ok. I'm gonna try and get some sleep. Night."

"Good night, Ryan. Be careful." Sabrina said. She heard Ryan hang the phone up, then she did the same. She hoped Sharpay wouldn't do anything bad to Ryan... that wouldn't be fair.

Exhaused, Sabrina finally fell asleep.

**A/N: Wow. That chapter was REALLY hard to write, and delayed. I'm sorry for that. I've been terribly busy. My teachers have decided to suddenly pile on the homework, and now I have to make a podcast for STLP, so I'm not going to get to update that much. ALOT of music is going to be encourporated (sp?) into the next few chapters, and Wicked isn't a part of it. If you're a fan of the Jonas Brothers or Drake Bell, you're going to like the next few chapters; their music is going to be in it alot. If you don't like them, hopefully you'll still like it! I think the next chapter will have alot of music in it, even though it will probably be quite boring for me to write. **

**CONTEST!!!! **

**Choose the song that the next chapter will revolve around:**

**Found A Way (Drake Bell)**

**Time For Me To Fly (Jonas Brothers)**

**7:05 (Jonas Brothers)**

**Choose one of those, and you may get to help choose if Troy is going to be getting back together with Gabriella in the future! **


	12. Songs and Sharpay

Dancing Through Life

**A/N: Hello there! This chapter isn't that late, is it? Well, anyway, This one wasn't exactly fun to write either... I hope you like it! READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END FOR ANOTHER SNEAK PEAK!**

**Disclaimor: I don't own HSM. Or '7:05" I only own Sabrina.**

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm in the car on the way to the school. Everyone is supposed to be here at 7:00am so we can get on our flight on time. It's 6:30 right now, and I can't wait to get to Boston. We should have a really fun time there. I can't wait to meet Kelsi, she sounds really nice from what everyone has told me. I'm the only new person going on the trip. Oh, we finally got there! _

_-Sabs_

When Sabs got to the school, only 3 other people were there: Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay. Sabs greeted Ryan with a kiss on the cheek, making Sharpay and Troy angry. Sabrina noticed that Troy looked rather angry, so she whispered a 'Be right back' to Ryan, then walked over to Troy.

"Troy. Can I talk to you...over there?" she said, pointing to an empty classroom.

"Sure!" Troy said, sounding excited.

The pair slowly walked to the empty room. When they arrived there, Sabrina said, "Troy. I know you like me, but I'm with Ryan. Why don't you try to get back together with Gabriella?"

Troy looked at his red and white shoes, then sighed. He didn't seem too comfortable at the time... About thirty seconds passed befor he said, " I don't want to get back with her. She cheated on me. I... I just can't get over her!"

Sabrina was thinking. If Troy could tell Gabriella that he was over her, then maybe he would think that he was over her...? Would that work? It was worth a shot!

"Troy, why don't you tell Gabriella that you're over her? Then your concious would let you believe that you really are." Sabrina explained.

"How would I tell her though?"

"Well, what's something that you both like?" Sabrina asked gently, careful not to make him mad.

"...Music." Troy answered after a couple of seconds.

"Ok. Then sing her a song. I'm gonna let you think about that, ok?" Sabrina said, walking out of the room and to Darbus' room, where everyone was.

When Sabrina got into the room, Darbus was there, sitting at her desk. "Nice of you to join us, Ms. Sherman. Do you know where Mr. Bolton went?"

Sabrina smiled. "He's just doing a little thinking. He should be here soon."

Darbus seemed pleased with that response, so she continued to read the book that was propped up on her desk that she seemed to be reading.

Sabrina walked over to her bags, then sat on the tallest one, bored. Ryan had pulled out his iPod, and was sitting at a desk listening to it. Sharpay had retrieved a mirrior from her bags, and was looking in it, fixing her hair.

Suddenly, Sharpay stopped looking at herself, and put the mirrior in her small, pink handbag.

She strutted her way to Sabrina, then said, "Why do you like Ryan?"

Sabs paused. She wasn't exactly sure how to explain that Ryan was a phenomonal young man that was extremely nice? Well, she could say that...or something else. "Ryan is so nice. He is sweet and caring, and not to mention cute!" Sabrina finally said.

For a split second Sabs thought she saw Sharpay's faciel features soften, but it must have been just a trick of the light, because the next second, Sharpay was once again glaring at Sabs.

"If you break his heart, I'll break you." She whispered in menancing tones, before she pushed Sabs off of the suitcase she was sitting on, causing Sabrina to fall with a 'THUMP!"

Sharpay grinned and casually walked off as if nothing happened.

DTL DTL DTL DTL DTL DTL

About 20 mintues later, when everyone arrived (Some still half asleep -Chad), Troy walked up to Sabrina and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Um...ok..." Sabrina responded.

Troy led Sabrina into the same room that the pair were in earlier.

" Sabrina, you know how you said I should sing Gabriella a song?" Troy asked her apprehensively.

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to be blunt about this. I don't know what song to sing, and I can't write a song to save my life. Do you have any suggestions?" Troy asked me.

Immediatly, one song popped into my head. "Troy '7:05" by the Jonas Brothers. It seems like that song was written for this situation."

"Do... you have that song? I sure don't." Troy asked me. He seemed far more than desperate.

"Yeah. I do." Sabrina smiled.

"Great! Do you have it with you?" Troy asked excitedly.

"Um... I might. I'll check later, ok?"

"Ok. We'd better get back." Troy said, starting to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Sabrina said loudly, grabbing Troy's elbow softly.

Troy turned, a serious look on his face. "Yes?" he asked in soft tones.

"I...I'm really sorry about you and Gabriella. From what everyone else told me, you two were like the perfect couple." Sabrina said sincerely.

Troy smiled." Thanks." he said, before walked out of the classroom.

Sabrina followed him out of the classroom, and was almost to Ryan when Sharpay stepped out in front of her.

"Yes?" Sabrina asked, irritated.

"Why are you spending so much time with Troy Bolton? Are you cheating on Ryan?"

"NO! I would never think of doing that!" Sabrina said furiously.

"Well then what are you doing around Troy Bolton?"

"He's going through a tough time and I'm helping him get through it. Now get out of my way." Sabrina said calmly, walking foreward passed Sharpay and towards Ryan.

Sharpay just stood there; her mouth agape.

**A/N: That wasn't good was it? I didn't like it. That whole 'If you break his heart, I'll break you' came from my friend telling my other friend's boyfriend (I know, confusing) to be nice to her. I think I know where this story is going (someone has to, don't they?), but suggestions are always welcome. I AM OPEN TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWRS, so don't be scared **

**:D. I love hearing from you, and about what I could do better, so review. I'll try to post a preview of the next chapter later, but I'm not exactly sure...OOH! I know, I'll give it to you right now!**

**_(Here it is!)_**

_**"Sharpay, why do you always ruin it for me? I finally meet a girl that I like, and you have to butt in! I'm sick of it! Just stay out of my relationships, and I'll stay out of yours!"**_

**Oooh...Drama! **

**Until next time, my readers. -nikpik**

**Read? Like? Review!**


	13. Melting The Ice

Dancing Through Life

By:nikpik

**A/N: Hey people! 51 REVIEWS! I'm sooo excited! But, seriously, that's like...amazing! I've never had that many before! Well, anyway, I've been swamped with homework and other writing projects (editorials). So, I've just been writing in my spare time, or when we have down time during classes. This one starts with some drama, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamor: I don't own HSM or any of the characters. **

Melting The Ice

"You play guitar?"

"Bass." Troy said, standing in front of Sabs.

"Cool. I only brought my guitar so I could practice a little." Sabrina answered, shoving her hands in her pockets for no apparent reason.

Earlier, Sabs and Ryan were talking outside the school together, until Sharpay literally pulled Ryan to the side to talk to him. Then, being alone with nothing to do, Sabs pulled out her acoustic guitar and began to play some random chords. Upon seeing her playing, Troy walked over to the brunett, then shared that he played guitar as well.

"Cool. Maybe we could grab a few other people and practice." Troy suggested casually.

"Um... I guess. I'll think about it." Sabrina said quietly, putting her guitar in it's case.

There was a few minutes silence, which was the quiet before the storm. Then suddenly, a high, familiar voice peirced the morning's silence.

"RYAN LUCAS EVANS! You did not just yell at me!" Sharpay Evans shreiked.

"Sharpay, why do you always ruin it for me? I finally meet a girl that I like, and you have to butt in! I'm sick of it! Just stay out of my relationships, and I'll stay out of yours!" Ryan replied fiercely.

"But she's a brat, Ryan! I can't have you getting hurt like that!" Sharpay yelled, trying to act nice. It wasn't working out too well.

"You're the brat, Shar. You're just mad because she doesn't take all the ridicule that you give to us! Just leave us alone!" Ryan said, in a calm voice, walking off towards his luggage.

Sharpay's faciel features softened drastically. Obviously she had never been talked to that way. "Ryan..." she said softly, slowly walking towards him.

The ice had finally melted.

DTL DTL DTL DTL DTL DTL DTL DTL DTL

"It's ok, Ryan. She'll get over it eventually." Sabrina said comfortingly.

"No, she won't! Sharpay keeps things on you and never forgets anything! Like when I was five, I accidently tripped her and she fell in the mud. You would think that she would forget that! But last night, she locked me in the bathroom so I had to sleep on the rug!" Ryan said furiously, tears still running down his pale cheeks.

The bus had finally arrived, then everyone boarded it with the luggage. Everyone was ecstatic about leaving, but two souls were as unhappy as unhappy could be, and it showed on the outside.

Sharpay had secluded herself to the very back of the bus, and was now writing in a journal that was propped up on her right arm.

All the luggage had been thrown unceremoniously into the front few seats while all of the teens had piled in the back.

"I'm sure she'll see the light sooner or later! Sabrina added confidently.

"No! She won't! You don't know what it's like!" Ryan said, facing Sabrina.

Sabrina sighed. "Yeah, I do. My parents always wanted a sportsy girl and a drama boy. Turns out, they got a drama girl and a sportsy boy, who likes drama as well. I'm the disappointment in the family, so I get all of their grief!" Tears were now running down her cheeks as well; Sabs set her head on Ryan's shoulder, and Ryan did the same as well.

The two were almost asleep, but Chad had other plans.

"Hey, lovebirds! What's wrong?" he asked, turning in his seat. When neither of them answered, he turned to Troy, who was sitting next to him. "Troy, look at the lovebirds in the seat infront of us!"

Troy did as Chad instructed, then turned to Chad and said, "What happened?"

"I dunno! That's what I'm trying to find out!"

"Let's just leave them alone for awile. You know, let them relax and let it cool over for awile?" Troy suggested. That's what he would want if he was sad like that.

"Ok, man whatever you say..."

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, I just need to put that in there. You learn a little about Sabs, and Sharpay's ice has finally melted! Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Go for it! What do you think about Sharpay? Please tell me! I have an idea, so I'm gonna stick with it! If you have any ideas, just review!**

**Read? Like? Review!**

**-nikpik**


End file.
